


His Own Personal Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Personal Hell

Since Japan is near the equator, it doesn’t get much snow during the winter. Tsuna had never seen snow passed his ankles. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing in disguise because he was clumsy on dry grass. Imagine the ice slick the cement outside his house would be. He’d be in the hospital in minutes.

When he got to Italy when he was 22, he had no idea what to expect really. He had heard it would be cold and hot by separate people multiple times. His guardians _from_ Italy couldn’t even agree on an answer for what winters were like.

So waking up to snow piled high and to his mid-shin, it was a new experience. Reborn was already outside helping Yamamoto build a fort. Lambo was jumping around, trying to help, but Reborn always “accidentally” dumped snow onto Lambo. 

There were snow clothes so they could all go outside. Tsuna was sure he was going to be forced to keep training to be the next boss so didn’t bother putting anything on. He also saw that the only coat his size as a cloak and he was not about to get into that. He wasn’t exactly fond of the Neo-Primo label but he didn’t want to cause waves. 

Reborn seemed to have different ideas though as he collapsed onto Tsuna. He had scaled the building, climbed through to their shared bedroom, and collapsed onto Tsuna, who was still in bed. Tsuna let out a screech as he registered Reborn’s cold hands on his neck and tried to wiggle free from underneath Reborn.

“Join us outside, won’t you?” Reborn asked. He seemed to be enjoying Tsuna’s discomfort as he buried his face into Tsuna’s neck as well.

“You’re too cold!” Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn gave a laugh, kissing Tsuna’s collarbone. “Everybody else is outside. This is your day off, Tsuna.”

“Then I’m sleeping.” Tsuna muttered. He awkwardly shifted so he could bury his face into the pillow again.

Reborn sighed, getting off of Tsuna. He heard him walk to the window and thought he finally was getting peace. Until he heard the sound of snow crunching. 

Tsuna bolted upright and saw Reborn gathering snow into his hands. He looked at Tsuna with a wicked smile as he formed the snow.

“Don’t throw it!” Tsuna said shrilly.

Reborn dropped it back onto the window sill, showing his hands innocently. “Throw what, Tsuna? What are you trying to accuse me of?”

“You’re going to throw that snow at me to get me outside!” 

“Dame-Tsuna, _please.”_ Reborn said scathingly. He set a hand against the edge of the window casually, leaning against it like it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

“Don’t give me that tone.” Tsuna shot back. 

Reborn rolled his eyes, looking down at the grounds where there were screams of joy. Tsuna sidestepped over to look out and see if everyone was okay, ignoring Reborn altogether.

He realized his mistake as he felt snows hit his jaw and run into his shirt. Reborn kissed Tsuna before saying, “See you down there!” and falling back out the window.

Oh, it was _on._


End file.
